


truly madly deeply

by peachykeenjellybean



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bathing/Washing, Breeding Kink, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, IM SORRY ITS SO SOFT, ITS WHAT REY AND BEN DESERVED, No Pregnancy, Planet Naboo (Star Wars), Praise Kink, Size Kink, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unsafe Sex, bens favorite activity is eating rey out, how tros should've ended, that's canon, you asked for kink and you get fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachykeenjellybean/pseuds/peachykeenjellybean
Summary: After defeating Palpatine and saving the galaxy, Rey and Ben run away to Naboo to spend some...quality...time with each other.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 21
Kudos: 212





	truly madly deeply

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MEEEEEEE!!!! This one shot is my birthday gift to all my Reylos who have been so loving and welcoming to me the past few months. I started off writing this thinking it would be super kinky but it got so soft and I'm so proud of it. (this is literally the softest thing I've ever written YOU'VE BEEN WARNED). I like to think of this as my little TROS fix-it fic. This is how it really should've ended, in my opinion. ALSO, this fic was a great way for me to highlight and finally write my favorite character in the SW universe, Chewbacca!!!! I love him so much and I really think we deserved to see them reconcile because Chewie would forgive Ben Solo in a heartbeat. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it :) let me know what you think by leaving comments or kudos

Rey curls her toes around the edge of the balcony as she stuffs her mouth with a sweet custard tart. She licks her lips and throws her head back as she moans. One hand is wrapped around Ben’s waves and the other is holding her half eaten sweet. 

“ _Ben, Ben, Ben.”_ His name is a mantra that spills off of her tongue. His tongue is too occupied to answer her and she doesn’t mind because he’s licking her so well that she’s rolling her hips in the white chair. He just groans into her cunt and she can feel the way his cheeks hit the inside of her thighs as he smiles a devilish smile she’s gotten to know so well over the past few days. 

They woke up this morning and sauntered out to the balcony in nothing but the light robes that they’d found in the closet. There’s no one around and they don’t have any shame around each other anymore. They’re far from who they were when Rey had blushed and cowered when asking him to put a cowl on when their Force-bond just happened to connect when he was freshly shirtless. 

Rey started eating as soon as they sat down. She grabbed all the pastries and cakes she could find in front of her as Ben poured both of them some caf. She guzzled it to help the cake wash down her throat and Ben watched her, sipping the cup of caf in hand. She didn’t notice him slinking down to the floor and crawling over to her where he rests between her knees, prying her legs open. She looks down at him with a mouthful of cake crumbles and knows what he wants so she happily opens up for him. He hooks her leg up over his shoulder and rests it on the railing. 

She’s naked and spread open and wide for him in the crisp and warm morning air. She watches the water below glisten under the sunlight and she hears birds chirp off in the distance all while she moans and writhes; only adding to the sounds of nature. 

“You taste so good, sweetheart.” He mumbles against her. “I bet you’re even sweeter than that custard.” He licks a hot strip up her soaking outer lips. His tongue peaks through her folds and finds that _one_ spot inside of her that’s somehow deeper and wetter and all of her wetness comes from and he absolutely laps it all up for breakfast. 

He had told her last night that he was going to eat her for breakfast as she was drifting off to sleep tangled with him. She didn’t forget about it, it was just the fact of seeing all of the food splayed out on the table for her that made her momentarily place it in the back of her mind, before Ben reminded her by sitting on his knees in front of her already kissing the tops of her thighs and working his way up to her core from her toes all the way up to her waist. Each kiss is a little blast of heat and she feels each one right at her center. Each time he touches her she feels the wetness dampen her seat a little more. She knows she must have some of it seeping out of her and trickling down her thighs because when Ben does open her legs he licks her inner thigh before taking a long lick at right where she wants him to, making sure his tongue hits her clit just right and then his nose. 

She loves his nose. 

Rey can feel her orgasm building deep in her belly. It’s a heat starting right where he’s eating her up and she can feel it pulse and emanate all around her, like the force. 

She drops the pastry on the patio and her other hand falls to his hair, pulling him deeper into her cunt. His tongue is vigorous on her. And his lips — _stars,_ those plush lips, rub her wetness and lips down at her center like when he’s _kissing_ her. The tension is building and building and building inside of her and then, it all explodes like a star...

  
  


***

  
  


It was only a few days ago where they had limped off of Exegol, holding each other up by the waist after defeating Palpatine. They held each other for a long time in front of Ben’s TIE and Rey’s old Rebellion X-wing. 

Neither of them wanted to let go. 

They promised that they’d meet each other on Naboo. Ben would fly there first and Rey would follow after she explained things at the Resistance base. Some things. She didn’t tell them everything. She didn’t tell them about Ben or the fact that she was going to go meet him on Naboo. She celebrated with them and mourned the ones they lost, especially Leia, and said goodbye for now. Finn offered to accompany her but she insisted she needed to be alone to reflect and think about everything. 

She told Chewie about all of it. She told him that Ben was alive and he grabbed her and lifted her off the ground, spinning her around and holding her in his grip so hard she laughed because he was crushing her and didn’t notice. He apologized in Shryiiwook and Rey felt tears start to form in the corner of her eyes. He let her take the Falcon, promising he’d find another way to get home to his family on Kashyyyk, as long as she brought Ben back to him soon so that they could catch up. She nodded and he hugged her again before walking away and leaving her with the ship. 

When she arrived on Naboo, the sun was just starting to rise and the sky was dusted with a very faint light blue. She crept into the room and saw Ben lying across crisp white sheets shirtless with just the sheet covering below his waist. She didn’t want to wake him. She’s never seen him look so at peace. There’s a little early morning breeze that blows in through the open balcony doors, blowing the white curtains into the room. She gasps at the view from the balcony of the water and the trees. A whole magnificent landscape she’s never seen before. But then Ben turns in his sleep and she’s brought back to him. 

She peels off her shoes and leggings and her tunic, leaving her in only her under clothes, throwing them on the floor somewhere she’ll worry about later, and she lifts the sheet and crawls into bed beside Ben. She holds his face softly in her hands and kisses his lips, stirring him from his sleep. 

It takes him a moment to kiss her back when he realizes that she’s really there and her lips are on his. His hands move from laying on the mattress to being wrapped around her waist, pulling her onto him. 

His body is so warm. He feels just like coming home. 

Her stomach feels fuzzy and is filled with little butterflies. When he opens his eyes she’s met with soft melted hazel and amber. His lips are even more plump than usual, swollen from sleep. 

“Hi,” she whispers softly as she lays on top of him with her legs spread over his waist. Her fingers trace the line of his nose and jaw, over his lips that purses to kiss her finger and she smiles. The smallest of his touch sends little sparks through her fingertip and down her body. 

“Hi,” he says and then adds, _I missed you,_ over the bond. She responds by kissing him again. This time he reacts right away, moving one hand to hold the back of her neck and the other to run up her spine. She shivers at the touch and it makes her grind down onto him. 

She can feel how hard he is under her. _Stars_ , he feels so big. 

She wants him. She _needs_ him. She’s been wanting this. With him. 

They’d talked about it over the bond while she was back on the Resistance base. He wanted to let her know that he didn’t expect anything from her while they’re on Naboo. She appreciated the sentiment but, kriff, she honestly laughed at him over the bond because of how ready she is to feel him. To feel _all_ of him. He just smiled without teeth and murmured an, _Okay,_ before lulling her to sleep with thoughts of her traveling to see him the next day. 

  
  


They’d never been this far before. They shared that one kiss on Exegol after feeling so triumphant but they haven’t done anything else. Not physically with each other. In person. They’d seen each other’s thoughts over the bond and both helped each other get off through it too, but this is different. Actually being able to hold each other like this and actually feel him like this. It’s so different. 

He grabs her hips and she whines, “ _Ben.”_

She’s been waiting so patiently for this and for him. She wants him. She needs him. She needs all of it. And she wants it and needs it all right now at this very moment. 

_“Sweetheart,_ you need to rest,” he says and she shakes her head against his lips with their foreheads pressed up against each other. Her eyes do feel a little droopy, since he’s said something. Maybe rest will be nice. Maybe she needs sleep. Sleep is good. With his hands on her hips he pulls her back down so that she’s curled around his front and his arms are draped over her stomach. He’s holding her so tight but she doesn’t care because _he’s_ holding her. She’s here and he’s here and he’s holding her close to him. She can feel the rise and fall of his chest against her back and it steadies her breathing. He kisses her neck. “Sleep, my love. We have all the time in the galaxy.” 

  
  


***

  
  


She wakes up hours later to an empty bed and frowns. Maybe it was all a very lovely dream. But then she turns and sees Ben leaning over the balcony on his elbows. His back is bare and his skin glows in the sunlight and his legs are clad in black, low hanging pants. She lays with her hand stretched out above her head across his pillow and her other hand resting under her cheek and she admires him. The sheet has floated down and off of her body near her calves, just covering her feet. 

She sighs and he turns around, his face warming instantly when he sees her. He tilts his head and walks over to her on the bed. He sits down and brushes her hair over her ear and over the pillow. She closes her eyes when he does, reveling in the smallest touch from him. She kisses the inside of his wrist as it moves past her face. 

“Good morning,” she whispers up at him. 

He smiles and whispers back, “Good morning.” She reaches up to him to pull him down further onto the bed with her but he resists and pulls back. “We need to get you washed up.”

She pouts. She really pouts. He laughs. It’s cute. 

“You stink,” he says as he scrunches his nose with a smirk on his face. “You’ve been traveling through hyperspace for hours. Let’s get you cleaned up, baby.”

She looks up at him under her eyelashes, still pouting. “As long as you wash up with me.” 

  
  
  


***

  
  


The large white bathtub in the ‘fresher is big enough to fit both of them comfortably and is filled to the brim with bubbles that Ben had thrown in so leisurely. They both feel a little shy stripping down and becoming fully naked in front of each other for the first time. They could both feel it.

Rey was right. Ben is big. Her mouth waters and her cunt clenches at the sight of him bare in front of her. She moves her eyes up to his hard chest and her heart hurts looking at the little scars that break up the constellation of freckles. She bites her lip and tilts her head. Ben is looking back at her with his mouth open in a gasp. His eyes are looking down at her chest. Her nipples hard in the cool bathroom air and the thought of attention from Ben. 

Rey steps into the tub first. The water warms her body and surrounds her like a blanket. Like how Ben was holding her last night. When Ben gets in after her, bubbles and water trickle over the edge onto the floor, splashing onto the white tile. 

All of the windows in the ‘fresher are open and a light breeze moves through the room, picking up little bubbles and sending them out through the window to all of the greenery that frames Ben’s head. 

They sit across from each other. Eyes focused on one another. Her whole body is covered by all of the bubbles and foam. Ben’s chest rises above the waterline because of his height. His hand comes up out of the water and grabs her hands to pull her closer to him, and the water splashes as she moves. She crawls in between his legs and hooks her legs over his so that she's still facing him. She can feel his cock in between them and her breath hitches. She’s so close. The head of his cock just brushes her cunt under the water. 

He grabs the soap from the shelf near the tub and lathers it on a loofah and starts to massage it onto Rey and onto her shoulders and her back. He moves in between her breasts. She can feel him starting to grow harder under the water. She didn’t think that possible. He’s already so big. She bites her lip. 

He kisses her as he molds her breasts in his hands. Soft, light kisses against her lips. She can feel the heat emanating from the water and causing perspiration off of both of them, mixing salty with their kisses. 

She knows that he’s just cleaning her but still, the eroticism of it all. She’s bare naked in a bathtub with the man she loves and he’s bare naked too. They’re so open and vulnerable in front of each other right now in their true forms like this and he’s _cleaning_ her. He’s _taking care of her._ She doesn’t know what this feels like. She’s never known this. She likes it. She likes it a lot. 

His hands are softer than she was expecting under the loofah and she can feel them linger on her skin as he brushes the loofa against her. When he moves lower and hits her core, she closes her eyes involuntarily and lets out a little sound. 

He grabs her by the shoulder so that he can turn her around and she’s leaning against his chest. Her head falls perfectly into the slope of his neck. She looks up at him with her head back and he leans down and kisses her so softly she can feel herself melt in the warm bathwater. 

She can feel his cock under her. Hard and ready. She reaches down to grab him but he stops her hand by grabbing her wrist. He shakes his head and pulls her hand up to cup his head, nuzzles into her palm, and he moves his own hand down in between her legs while the other hand wraps around her body and grazes her breasts. 

At first he just cups her center. The pure feeling of his hand on her right there like that already makes her take a deep breath and her hips move into his hand. 

She loves when he touches her. More than anything. Even the smallest, littlest touches she absolutely melts under his fingertips and he knows that because he does the same for her. 

Ben kisses her neck while keeping one hand cupped on her warm cunt and the other playing with her little hard nipples. He sucks and sucks tiny purple marks on her tanned skin. He’s gentle on the parts of her neck where there are little cuts and scars from their battle on Exegol. He kisses over them and somehow that makes Rey’s heart soften even more. 

He rolls and pulls her nipple between his fingers and she arches her back further against him, making the water slosh around them. The way he _kneads_ her breasts in his hands makes her breathe in motion with him. _You fit my hand so well,_ he tells her over the bond. His breath is hot on her neck and she’s becoming liquid. She’s becoming one with the bath water. Her eyes are closed and she just thinks about Ben and his touch and the way her skin sings as he holds her and sparks every little nerve ending in her body. 

Right as she feels herself start to ache even more between her legs, he removes his hand and turns her around before she can open her eyes. When she opens them, she’s staring at him and his eyes are dark but so amused. 

“You are such a tease.” She shakes her head at him. 

“My turn.” He says as he holds up the loofah. She grabs it from him and narrows her eyes and snarls a little as she pours the soap on it. She makes sure she takes her time as Ben watches her. She makes sure that the loofah is nice and soapy and bursting full of bubbles before she places it on his skin. 

Ben waits in anticipation. His chest moves up and down and makes the water form little waves and ripples. When Rey’s hands are finally on him, he relaxes. All of the tension travels south to his cock which aches for her. Rey moves their shared loofah across his broad chest. Little bubbles and foam settle on the grooves of his scar that she gave him. She splashes his chest with water to clean away the bubbles and she leans down and kisses the pale red ridges of it. Part of her likes that she’s marked him like this. But part of her also feels terrible about it. Water droplets wet her lips and tears start to spurt at the corners of her eyes. Ben must feel it over the bond because his wet hands on either side of her face and his thumb is wiping the tears that haven’t even fallen yet. 

“It’s okay, baby,” he says, as he holds her face in his hands, so close to his. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t understand my power yet.” She feels the tears again as she looks up at him. She wants to turn her head away but he doesn't let her. 

“And that is what I love about it. And you,” he says as he searches her eyes. He just said he loves her. _Stars,_ now the tears come for real. They blend and mix with the fresh, warm bath water. He kisses her cheek and smirks against her face, “Your raw, untapped power is what made me so intrigued by you in the first place.” Her eyes are wide looking at him and his are full of love. “It also helps you have an amazing ass.” 

She laughs and splashes water in his face. “You really had to ruin that moment?” 

He only nods as he pulls her closer to him. His lips are against hers but this time they’re more eager and wanting. The kiss is deeper than all the others before. It’s deeper than the kiss last night when she arrived on Naboo. It’s deeper than the kiss they shared on Exegol. It’s deeper and deeper and before she knows it, Rey has climbed as far as she can into Ben’s lap. His hands have moved down from her face to gripping her ass he had just talked about. His fingers dig into her cheeks and she starts to grind on his lap. 

_“Ben,”_ she whines.

“What do you want, sweetheart?”

“You.”

“What do you want from me?” Stars, he can be annoying. She pulls away and glares at him. She reaches down into the water and holds his now achingly hard cock in her hands and starts to stroke once or twice slowly down the shaft and her thumb swirls around the head. Her eyes have turned so dark that Ben jerks into her hand and feels little prickles of goosebumps on his skin. 

“I want your big cock inside of me, _now_ Ben.” 

He nods. He’s so fucking eager and so is she. They’ve been so patient. They deserve this. They just saved the whole fucking galaxy. 

He grabs her hips and starts to sit up with her legs wrapped around his waist. He doesn’t break eye contact with her as he steps out of the tub. He kisses her as he walks them back into the bedroom, still covered in bubbles, leaving a wet trail behind them. 

He places one of his knees on the bed and lays Rey down as he hovers over her. She looks so beautiful like this spread out on the white sheets with her brown hair loose and haloed around her head. He didn’t take the time when getting them out of the tub to grab a towel to dry them off. Their bodies are soaked and little droplets of water cover their skin. Ben leans down and starts to lick the drops off of Rey’s breasts. He finds her nipple and swirls his tongue around the rosey bud. Rey’s hands find purchase on the sheets where her wet body leaves a mark. She knows she’s going to have dull purple bruises on her breasts where Ben sucks but she doesn’t care. She thinks maybe they can practice more of that force healing she’s just starting to understand. She smiles and catches her breath as she looks down at him on top of her, kissing down her soft stomach. He keeps going further and further until he kisses her right on top of her hip bones and moves to her core. She grabs his face. 

“Ben, what are you doing?” 

“I want to taste you first, sweetheart.” He smiles and goes back down and starts to _really_ kiss her there. She’s never had someone taste her before, so she’s nervous. She bites her lip but the feeling of Ben’s plush lips on her down there sparks everything in her body and she arches off of the bed at the initial contact. Her body shudders at the feeling. She’s moving around on the bed under his grasp and his tongue. She never wants to feel anything else. Her hands immediately fly to his head to hold him there. She’s so happy he wanted to do this. She’s never felt anything like this. Ben whirls his tongue along her slick folds. His hands are splayed across her hip bones, holding her steady on the bed. She writhes under his tongue that somehow seems to go _deeper and deeper and deeper_ than she thought possible. And when she thought it couldn’t get any better, he _sucks_ on her swollen clit and causes wave after wave of absolute pleasure to course through her warm veins. 

She starts to feel that familiar tightness low in her belly ready to burst. She’s only had orgasms with herself and with Ben over the bond. They’d coax each other on, pretending they were in each other’s quarters, as they made each other climax with words alone. They knew what each other liked. So well. This is something new that Rey didn’t know that she could like so much. 

As she starts to get closer, she feels Ben’s mouth leave her pussy. She gasps and opens her eyes. “Be a good girl and come for me. Please, baby, I want you to come on my tongue.” 

Her head falls back onto the bed in relief. “I’m so close, Ben. So- so- so…”

He murmurs _good girl_ to her against her cunt and through the bond. He repeats it over and over and over and then she feels the tightness snap as she comes hard, gushing on his mouth. He laps all of it up and just eats her. 

She’s panting as his mouth leaves her and he comes up to hover over her again. She spreads her legs wider open for him to lay in between. He leans down and kisses her so softly but so full of need. She can selfishly taste herself on him. She’s so sweet. 

“Now do you see why I wanted to taste you first? You’re so sweet,” he says in between kisses on her lips, “And I needed to get you ready for my cock.” 

She groans when he says that and squirms. She’s needy for him. She’s so needy to have him inside of her. Her soaked cunt clenches around nothing at the thought. 

He reaches a hand down to hold himself in his hand and he pumps himself. Rey’s hand reaches down and holds hers on top of his. Their hands are hot on each other. She helps him guide himself to her entrance. Both of them hold their breath. 

Rey shakes her hips a little as the tip of his cock makes the slightest wet skin contact with her cunt. Just that bit of touch is already sending flames through her body. They’ve been waiting for this, wanting this, _needing_ this. 

He starts to push into her and she wraps her arms around his neck, her nails on his bare back, and her legs go around his waist, helping him push himself deeper and further into her. 

_You’re so big,_ she says over the bond since her voice seems to be caught in her throat at the moment and she can’t really form words. She senses a bit of hesitation from him. He’s worried he’s hurting her. _It’s okay. You feel so good. It hurts so good._

She can feel the way his face relaxes in relief. _You feel amazing,_ he says back to her and they both smile at each other. He kisses her again harder and then he fully sheaths himself inside of her. They gasp into each other with open mouths and hot, hot breath. 

He pauses when he’s fully inside of her. They bask in that for a moment. How tight she feels around him. How full she feels of him. It’s everything. They both can feel the force wrap around them as she shakily nods her head and he knows what she wants and needs. 

He keeps his eyes locked on hers as he starts to move. In and out. In and out. In little, tiny, but languid movements. Rey can feel every bit of him stretch her as her walls clench around him. 

_Finally,_ they say in unison. 

“Ben.” She’s able to whisper with her voice only trembling slightly. Of course the only word she’s able to say is his name. 

“Rey, Rey, Rey.” Now it’s his turn to repeat her name. She loves it. It makes her moan under him even more. He buries his head in the crook of her neck and she feels his lips wet with spit on her throat as he thrusts. She can feel him getting closer by the way he’s moving. “Be a good girl, and come...come...one more time for me, please, baby?” 

She whimpers in response as he snakes his hand down to rub her hard and aching clit. He moves his nimble fingers in urgent circles as he helps bring her to have that feeling of warmth start to build. She knows Ben feels the same way. She feels her muscles start to contract around his hard length inside of her. 

“I want you to come inside me, Ben,” she pants. 

“Are you sure?” Ben had thought about it. He thought about how badly he wanted to do that but he shut off the bond so she didn’t hear that. He didn’t want to scare her. But now, here she is telling him too and it nearly sends him over the edge. 

“Please, please, please,” she begs and digs her heels into his back and her nails into his skin. 

He strokes her clit and her orgasm comes out of nowhere. Her whole body feels a heat creep up through her limbs and somehow radiates from her core. She throws her head back and arches up off of the bed as she comes while yelling his name. 

The feeling of Rey coming on his cock is the final thing that pushes Ben over the edge. His thrusts and movement become slow and erratic as he pushes into her as he comes. He grunts into her chest. Teeth biting little nips at the skin on her breasts. 

He lays on top of her when they come down from their highs. His head rests on her chest and his hands are wrapped around her waist. Their breathing mixes with the sound of the birds and the breeze in the trees outside of the open balcony doors. Sun shines in and onto their bodies. Making them glow with the morning and out of happiness. 

After a moment, Ben moves and starts to pull out of her but Rey’s heels dig into his back to stop him. “Not yet.” She breathes and he flips them over so he’s laying down and she straddles his waist with her head resting on his chest looking at him. 

She moves hair out of his eyes. They really must wash up again, maybe later. The hair on Ben’s forehead sticks to his face because of a light sheen of sweat. Rey can feel her own bit of sweat in between her breasts. 

She’s never felt so happy. Just being here with him makes her heart feel something she never understood or had been able to feel before. She’s never known love like this. She’s never been able to know it. She’s always been alone. The only person to love is herself. That all changed when she met Ben. The moment he took his mask off she knew there was something about him. She knew that they’d have this connection. This odd connection. A dyad in the force. Two that are one. She knows Ben feels the same way. When they touched hands on Ahch-To she’d felt the same feelings of loneliness dissipate from him as they did her. They’d both let the feeling that they could never be loved disappear into the cool night, floating away like ashes from the fire burning in the hearth. She saw his future when they touched. She gasped and she saw all of this. She saw and she _felt_ happiness and love. And she felt it with Ben. She knew Ben felt the same, but she also felt a sense of fear from him. Fear of the unknown. Fear of becoming one with someone when you’re so used to being by yourself. 

_You’re not alone._

_Neither are you._

She repeats their words to him over the bond as she moves her fingers along his collar bones and along his jaw. His eyes close slowly and open back slowly. She sees a little tear fall onto his cheek but she wipes it away with her thumb and kisses it smooth. 

She’s the one who gets up sadly and goes to the ‘fresher. Stupid, terrible, natural need. She just wants to lay in bed with Ben inside of her forever. When he’s slipped out and she’s walking away, she feels so sadly empty. She whimpers with the loss of contact. 

She moves quickly in the ‘fresher so that she can get back to Ben as soon as possible. When she steps back into the bedroom, she hears soft snores coming from him. She wraps herself around his body and his hands immediately find her body, pulling her even closer to him so that they’re nearly one body. 

_A dyad._

  
  


***

  
  


Rey loses count of the amount of times Ben has been inside of her at this point. And not just his thick cock but his tongue, too. _Stars,_ she loves his tongue when it’s deep inside of her. 

She’s had him in her mouth too. She woke him up later in the day after their nap with a soft kiss to his sleep parted lips. When his eyes blinked open, she could feel him already hard against her thigh and she reached down to stroke his length, she asked him if it was her turn to taste him now. He only said, “It’s okay, only if you want to, it’s okay.” But she smiled as she stuck her tongue out and licked a long stripe up the underside of his shaft and then placed little kisses to the tip of him where white beads of precome leaked. She giggles as his hips move and he groans her name. She wonders if this is what she looked like for him as he tasted her. _Trust me, baby, you looked way better than this,_ he answers her over the bond. 

  
  


***

  
  


They can’t keep their hands off of each other to the point where they almost forget to eat. Almost. Rey laughs. She could never forget. Not even while in a complete and utter full blown sex fantasy that cannot in anyway be real life with Ben. 

One afternoon, food just appears on the balcony. Rey sits down, clad only in a thin robe, and starts to devour everything in sight. She eats all of the jogan fruit and Ben pouts when he finally makes his way over to the table and sees it all gone. The next day he makes sure there’s extra so that they can sit with their legs entangled as they eat the purple fruit. 

Then he introduces Rey to jogan fruit cake. He thought her eyes went wide when he had his cock hard inside of her but it was nothing compared to when she tasted jogan fruit cake for the first time. She nearly melted into the bed sheets with Ben holding her up as he fed her piece after piece. The fruit sweet on her tongue. He kissed her, moving his tongue into her mouth, and he could taste it. 

  
  


***

  
  


Eating Rey out also becomes Ben’s favorite activity. He asks so sweetly every time to the point where Rey tells him he really doesn’t have to, she loves it so much. And she loves that he loves it so much. 

He wakes her almost every morning with his face buried in her cunt. She’d told him after the first time that if he wanted to wake her up like that everyday then he could. She said it as a joke that she hoped he would take seriously. And if he doesn’t lick her in bed he’ll do it on the balcony as she cries his name out to the water and the birds and the breeze. 

_Say it louder, baby, such a good girl screaming my name like that._ The bond words so wonderfully when he really can’t use his lips to talk and uses them for something else. 

  
  
  


They’re laying in bed one night when Ben tells her he loves her. The moon is the only light in the room and it illuminates both of them and their naked bodies wrapped loosely in the sheets. 

“I love you.” He whispers. His voice only shakes and trembles slightly. 

“I know.” She says and he narrows his eyes and looks at her with his mouth open in confusion. She laughs into his chest. “You said it when we were in the bath together that first day. You said, ‘And that’s what I love about it. And you.’ When talking about my power.” She pauses, looking at his eyes that are glazed over in a post-sex haze. “I don’t know if you noticed you said it, so I didn’t say anything. But,” her voice falters slightly. She’s so nervous. She’s never said anything like this to anyone. It bubbles in her throat. She wants to say it so bad. She _knows_ how much she loves him so dearly. 

_Say it, say it, Rey,_ she tells herself and he says, “It’s okay,” quietly.

“I love you, Ben. I love you so much and I’m scared.” 

“I know, sweetheart, I’m scared too. But we’re not alone. We have each other.” He kisses her forehead and she knows she’s safe. She’s home. She’s with him. 

  
  


***

  
  


After a few days of Rey and Ben not being able to leave the bed or the balcony, except for some skinny dipping in the lake where they have sex on the shore and get sand _everywhere,_ they board the Falcon to fly to Chewie. 

Rey can tell that Ben’s nervous. His leg shakes in the pilot’s seat and Rey sits in the co-pilot's seat and rests her hand on his thigh, reassuring him. Last night, she’d shown him when she told Chewie that Ben was still alive when she was at the Resistance base. She showed him how Chewie cried and lifted her up, nearly squishing her. Ben laughed with water coming from his eyes. 

“I’m right here and I’m not leaving,” she says as she squeezes his thigh and turns to face the cockpit window. “Are you ready?” She smiles at him as she bites her lip. She’s ready and she can feel that he is too. They’re both worried that something will change when they get back to being around people. They know what her friends are going to say and the inquisition that he’s going to get once he goes back with her to the base but they also both know that nothing will really change. Nothing can change how they feel. 

  
  


***

  
  


They fuck several times in the Falcon on the way to Kashyyyk. The first is when they’re trying to rest after jumping to hyperspace. They laid down and let their hands wander. The next time is when Ben’s sitting in the pilot’s chair and Rey can’t help herself so she climbs into his lap and they let his cock free frantically after pulling her leggings down just enough so that he can push himself inside of her. Then they fuck with Rey bent over the dejarik table. They’d never had sex like that before, with him behind her and pressed up against her like that. But _fuck,_ it felt good. He’d push into her and she’d tell him to go harder and her legs were nearly hovering off of the ground as Ben held her. 

They were dozing in and out of sleep, tight in each other’s arms, when the systems blinked and sounded that they were close to Kashyyyk. They scrambled out of the bed and into the cockpit. Ben’s leg was shaking again but Rey moved to sit in his lap this time to calm him down. She kissed his cheek and she felt him warm with love and reassurance. 

When they landed safely, Chewie was right there at the door as it hissed open and they climbed down the ramp. They didn’t even make it off of the ramp before Chewie ran up and grabbed Ben in his furry arms and spun him around. Rey giggled with happiness at seeing it. 

Over their bond, she felt relief flood Ben. He’d been so nervous to see Chewie since what had happened the last time he had seen him. He didn’t tell Rey that but she could feel it. She knew Chewie would forgive him, his old uncle Chewie. He yells at Ben in Shriiywook and Ben laughs and says, “I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Then Chewie finally lets Ben down and they walk on down the ramp. Chewie hugs Rey quickly and then goes back to Ben and squeezes his hand on his shoulder. Ben just nods and says, “I know, I miss him too. I’m so sorry.” There’s a certain sincerity in that that Rey hadn’t heard before but she knows he means it. 

She stays a little behind them as they walk ahead of her. She squints and places her hand over her eyes to block out the sun as she looks out on this planet that she’s never seen before. It’s so lush and so green. She only ever wants to see more green in the galaxy. No more sand. Just warmth and water and green. 

When they’ve patched everything up that they need to, they decide to go back to Naboo. Rey wants Ben to teach her how to swim. She’s never done that before.

**Author's Note:**

> CHECK OUT THIS AMAZING [ ART BY PAULA](https://twitter.com/reylodirtycrumb/status/1290962563157487616) OF THE OPENING SCENE OF THIS ONE SHOT IM OBSESSED


End file.
